


how good does it feel?

by rancidgravy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Felching, M/M, Piss Fetish, Rimming, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidgravy/pseuds/rancidgravy
Summary: Akira had been so sure that he'd gotten away with it. This foul, throwaway fantasy had all been a slip of the tongue, a complete misunderstanding, and definitely not something that he'd been thinking about and indulging in since his teens. It had all been an incredibly elaborate joke that had gone way over Goro's head.Goro knew though. He took in every single word, neatly filing it away in the back of his mind, ready to be referenced whenever the time was right—and that's precisely what he did.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	how good does it feel?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not for everyone.  
> Please read the tags.

Akira's back curves up from their mattress, a whine escaping his already raw throat in response to his alpha's brutal pace. He's lost in the almost unbearable sensation of the cock buried deep in his ass and the popped knot keeping everything his alpha has to give him inside, right where it all belongs.

They're already bonded mates; as close as two people can possibly be, but Akira's unsure if he'll ever get used to all of this. There's not a single aspect of their relationship that doesn't make his heart race, even after all that they've been through. Everything from the wet warmth of Goro's tongue lapping over the broken skin and marks he insists on leaving all over his body, to the feeling of Goro's heavy, swollen knot pulling at his wrecked rim is enough to leave him panting and wet.

So why can't he stop thinking about it? The one other thing that he needs that he can't bring himself to ask his alpha for. That something that he may or may not have blurted out in the midst of a post-orgasmic haze during his last heat. He'd been a coward though, brushing it off as some kind of twisted joke as soon as he had realised what he had said—his alpha knew him better than that though.

Akira had been so sure that he'd gotten away with it. This foul, throwaway fantasy had all been a slip of the tongue, a complete misunderstanding, and definitely not something that he'd been thinking about and indulging in since his teens. It had all been an incredibly elaborate joke that had gone way over Goro's head.

Goro knew though. He took in every single word, neatly filing it away in the back of his mind, ready to be referenced whenever the time was right—and that's precisely what he did.

* * *

He starts every morning the same way: prying Goro's toned arms away from his waist, sliding out of bed an inch at a time to avoid waking his sleeping mate. That's usually followed by him resisting the urge to turn back and watch Goro writhing amongst the sheets, seeking out the selfish partner who felt the need to cruelly abandon him for the umpteenth time.

He's standing in front of the toilet when he feels a pair of familiar arms slip around his waist. Goro following him into the bathroom isn't really anything out of the ordinary—he'd often trail behind Akira to the bathroom once he was bored of playing dead, pulling him into the shower and slamming him against the slick, tiled surface for a pre-work fuck that would keep them both sated until dinner time.

Akira's boxer briefs are already laying on the floor, pooled around his ankles when Goro hooks his chin over his bare shoulder. He really wants to play the part of the bratty omega right now, turning to Goro with a scowl on his face, ready to chew him out for interrupting his morning routine, but that's impossible when Goro's hand is skimming across the surface of his stomach, lower and lower still until his deft fingers curl around Akira's flaccid shaft.

Letting his head roll back onto Goro's shoulder, Akira buries his face in his hair, breathing in as much of his vanilla-honey scent as he can get. "Good morning, Goro," Akira purrs. "I'm not going to lie to you, this is _really_ sexy, but you're gonna have to give me a minute. I still have to use the bathroom but just let me handle that real quick, then I'm at your service."

"I'm not going anywhere. You can go when you're ready."

Then he's hit with a sudden wave of clarity, his mind abruptly refusing to accept any influence from the thick scent of Alpha that fills the room. Lifting his head and turning to face Goro, Akira takes in the neutral expression across his features and realises that he's serious. He wastes no time, closing the distance between them and pulling Goro's bottom lip between his teeth before Goro chases his lips for something more, something deeper. Goro's as relentless as always, his hand refusing to move as they press their tongues into each other's mouths, spit dripping from their lips down onto Akira's bare shoulder.

He realises that this was all part of Goro's plan when the first few drops of pee fall into the toilet bowl seconds later—Goro's sinful mouth had been the perfect distraction from his overbearing thoughts and the ever-building pressure in his bladder.

The initial drips build-up rapidly to a powerful stream—likely a direct result of the ridiculously excessive volume of coffee Akira insists on drinking on a daily basis. Akira begrudgingly pulls away from Goro's lips when he realises that he's running out of time, desperately searching his mate's eyes for any kind of positive response, but he instead finds his answer in Goro's bulge pressing against his ass. His senses give in to the overwhelming aroma of alpha— _his alpha._

Wrapping his fingers around Goro's fist, Akira redirects the stream upwards, groaning as his own piss splashes against his chest and slides down the length of his body. He moans as Goro continues to grind against him, his length coated in the slick that's dripping from Akira's hole in excessive amounts. He's never felt like this before; it's like his blood is boiling in his veins before his cock is even half hard.

Something's screaming at him from somewhere in the very back of his mind, telling him to risk everything he's worked so hard for one foul fantasy that'll be over in seconds. It's right, though—he needs this.

"Aki-"

Goro's lost for words as Akira ducks his head down, meeting the stream and filling his mouth. Akira can feel him watching as he swallows, drinking several mouthfuls before filling his mouth one final time.

He's too ashamed ever to admit it, but he already has the taste committed to memory having already given himself over to it one too many times. There really is nothing else like it; it's raw and salty and _so bitter_ , just like every other time, but he still can't get enough. He's tired of lying to himself over and over again when one last time is never going to be enough.

The stream tapers off and Akira straightens his back, looking over his shoulder at his alpha once again. Akira hasn't seen him like this for a long time; his pupils blown and his face red, sweat already visibly gathering across his brow.

The look on Goro's face has that same voice yelling in his head again, telling him to submit, shed his inhibitions, give in to temptation, and give his alpha everything he wants. He drags a thumb across Goro's bottom lip and then presses their lips together.

Goro's quick on the uptake, opening his mouth to accept Akira's piss before pushing it back to him with his tongue. They keep going for what feels like forever—their faces a mess, their thirsts quenched, their mouths empty. Goro's shirt is moist and warm against his skin as Akira presses himself closer, desperately chasing any trace of the acrid scent that lingers between them.

This is perfect.

They are perfect.

* * *

Akira's thoughts are interrupted as Goro's cock floods his ass with yet another spurt of cum, his body shuddering in response. "Claim me, Goro! I need this, need you, need—"

Goro lets out a guttural groan against the sweet-scented skin on Akira's neck, licking over the gland tucked away below his ear. Goro goes through a similar routine every single time, but it hasn't failed him yet, it always leaves Akira a writhing, whining mess, desperate for whatever comes next. Goro's hips never stop thrusting as he cums, knot keeping everything safe and secure.

"Tell me what you want," Goro groans. "Tell me what it is that you want and I'll give it to you. I just need you to open your damn mouth and use your words for once instead of wailing on your back, 'kira."

"I can't! I—"

Akira loosens his grip on the damp, soiled sheets and lifts a hand to Goro's chest, pausing for a minute to feel his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage. He knows how Goro feels about him—it comes with the whole bonded mate thing—but he lives for any opportunity to experience it for himself. His hand trails down the length of Goro's torso until it's resting above his crotch, hand pressing in firmly in the hopes that it'll be enough for Goro to get the message.

"Give me what I need,"—Akira lifts his other hand and wraps it around Goro's neck, pulling him closer and leaving almost nothing between them—"Alpha."

Pulling away from Akira's grip, Goro lifts his body off of Akira's and looks down, sweat dripping from the ends of his bangs and splashing down onto Akira's chest. Akira's sure he's made yet another mistake if the unreadable expression on Goro's features is anything to go by. He'd been so confident (over confident!) that Goro had been into _the kiss,_ but maybe this was a step too far. Perhaps this was where he really crossed the line.

An almost inaudible whine escapes Goro's lips as he stops thrusting, desperately trying to keep his cool in his endeavour to give his mate everything he could ever want. He slowly lowers himself back down onto Akira, covering his entire body with his own before gently grazing his teeth over the faint pink scar of the mating mark on his neck—the same mark that Goro left there three years earlier that still had the ability to turn them both into blubbering messes.

Akira gasps at the sudden rush of heat, pushing everything that Goro had already given him even further inside him. It's indescribable, like his insides are burning in the best way possible, like he's being claimed and marked inside and out.

"So warm! Goro, I can't—"

He's already had three orgasms tonight, but Akira cums untouched and makes it four, a pathetic amount of seed joining the dried remains of their earlier sessions as his ass rhythmically clenches around Goro's gradually softening cock.

They're both spent by the time it's over. Goro dramatically collapses on top of Akira's body as Akira lifts a hand to his hair, running his fingers through the damp, tangled strands. Akira doubts that either of them are capable of stringing a sentence together at the minute so he settles on rubbing his cheek against the side of Goro's face in the hope that he'll get the message.

They stay like that until they physically can't, Goro's knot slipping free from Akira's gaping ass. Goro makes the first move, no doubt intending on leaving the bed to find the materials necessary to play the part of the doting alpha, but Goro should know better by now. Akira grabs hold of Goro's arm with one hand and uses the other to push his head down toward the end of the bed, once again hoping that Goro's detective's intuition will kick in.

It does, and Akira watches as he crawls down to the bottom of the mattress, kicking all of the remaining sheets and pillows that were still scattered across the bed on his way there. Akira rolls over onto his stomach and presents himself for his alpha, hoping that Goro's watching intently as their concoction of slick, cum, and piss drip from his wrecked hole.

Akira looks over his shoulder, briefly making eye contact with Goro as he crawls closer, grinning before dipping his head down and licking Akira from his balls to the base of his spine with one long continuous swipe of his tongue.

The pecks and kitten licks are great. He's already a mewling mess who's lost the ability to speak (again), but it's not enough. That's not what Goro's down there for, and he knows it. He reaches a hand behind himself and searches for Goro, tangling a hand in his sweat-soaked hair and forcing his head forward, encouraging him to work his tongue deeper and faster. Goro licks and licks until he's sure there's nothing left, tongue scooping out anything he can reach before savouring the taste in his mouth and swallowing it down.

"There's nothing I won't do for you, but you know that right? I'm crazy for you," Goro says as he sits back on his heels. He away wipes some of the unidentifiable residue that's dripping from his chin with his thumb before sticking it in his mouth, sucking it clean. "No more secrets, okay?"

Akira lifts himself up from his spot on the bed, pulling the sheets that are stuck to his skin off. He crawls down the length of the bed and meets Goro at the end, making himself comfortable in his alpha's lap before licking his filthy face clean.

"No more secrets," he confirms, running his tongue along the seam of Goro's lips until he lets him in. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kinktober 2020 but I ended up stripping it back and rewriting it from scratch. I have a few more WIPs that were going to appear if I'd have went through with Kinktober so they'll hopefully be published here soon.


End file.
